Ein Sack voll Flöhe - Kids, Fluff und Fun
by PadBlack
Summary: Mini-Geschichten über Fíli und Kíli als Babys / (Klein-)Kinder / jugendliche, unreife Zwerge, die ihren Onkel und Dwalin manchmal ordentlich auf Trab halten und Dís die alle ihre "Jungs" fest im Griff hat. Fluffige Kid-Fics - Familie - Fíli, Kíli, Dís, Thorin, Dwalin
1. Fílis Geschenk

**Für Bella**

Dies hier ist sozusagen ein Sack voller Mini-Stories. Es sind kleine Geschichten über Kíli und Fíli, hauptsächlich fluffige Kid-Fics, die ich im letzten Jahr für Bellamaus als Adventskalender geschrieben habe.

Sicherlich ist in diesen Geschichten nicht alles "Zwergen-konform", sondern vielleicht doch eher menschlich. Ich bin kein allzu großer Tolkien-Experte. Außerdem sind sie un-ge-betat. Seid also bitte nachsichtig, wenn ihr Komma-, Grammatik- oder Rechtschreibfehler findet ;)

**Disclaimer:** Ich benutze Tolkiens Welt und seine Figuren für meine Fantasie und gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet wieder zurück.

* * *

**Fílis Geschenk**

„Dís!", Thorins Stimme klang aufgeregt. „Schwester, wo steckst du? Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen."

Die Gesuchte trat aus der Küche und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

„Thorin, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Prüfend wanderte ihr Blick über das gerötete Gesicht ihres Bruders, der ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Der Prinz trat auf seine Schwester zu und streckte ihr etwas Längliches, das von einem Tuch umhüllt war, entgegen.

„Hier", sagte er mit Stolz in der Stimme. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für Fíli."

Neugierig nahm Dís ihm den Gegenstand ab und begann ihn vorsichtig auszuwickeln.

Zum Vorschein kamen zwei kleine, hölzerne Schwerter, die in einer fein gearbeiteten, ledernen Schwertscheide steckten. Die beiden Waffen waren allerdings so angeordnet, dass ein Heft von unten und das andere von oben gezogen werden musste.

Dís zog vorsichtig eins der Spielzeug-Schwerter heraus. Es war aus leichtem Holz und natürlich ohne eine scharfe Klinge, aber dennoch detailliert gearbeitet und kunstvoll bemalt.

Einen Moment blieb die Zwergin still und Thorin begann nervös auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Dís? Was sagst du?", fragte er unsicher. „Wird Fíli sein Geschenk gefallen?"

Auf Dís' Gesicht breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln aus, als sie sich etwas in die Höhe reckte, um ihren Bruder auf die Wange zu küssen. „Es ist wundervoll, mein Lieber. Wo hast du es gefunden?"

Thorin seufzte erleichtert auf, dann berichtete er: „Ich hab es bei einem der Spielzeugmacher in der Stadt entdeckt. Er hatte noch viele andere Waffen für Zwergen-Kinder, aber dies hier hat mir am besten gefallen."

Dís steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide, dann meinte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Bruder, du weißt aber schon, dass du Fíli sein Geschenk noch nicht geben kannst, nicht wahr?"

„Was? Wieso?" Thorin blickte sie überrascht und mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dís biss sich von innen auf die Wangen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Sie gab ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Weil dein Neffe grade erst anfängt zu krabbeln, du großer Dummkopf", dann gab sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand lachend in der Küche.


	2. Wickeln (Fíli)

**Wickeln (Fíli)**

Thorin war hochkonzentriert. Seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten. Mit der Zunge leckte er sich immer wieder unbewusst über die trockenen Lippen.

Er würde es schaffen. Gleich war er fertig. Er würde Dís schon beweisen, dass er es konnte.

Verflixt, wieso saß das jetzt schief? Ah, hier hatte er sich vertan. Es war auch eine ganz schön zappelige Angelegenheit und dann die vielen kleinen Knöpfe.

Hah, fertig!

Stolz nahm Thorin seinen Neffen vom Wickeltisch hoch und hielt ihn seiner Schwester hin.

„Siehst du, Dís. Fíli ist frisch gewickelt und noch in einem Stück."

Dís nahm ihren Sohn entgegen und küsste den kleinen Jungen, der die ganze Prozedur erstaunlich ruhig hatte über sich ergehen lassen, auf die Stirn.

„Ja, Thorin, ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über deine Qualitäten als Onkel gesagt habe."

Mit der freien Hand tätschelte sie ihrem großen Bruder die Wange.

Thorin grinste.

Was sie ihm allerdings nicht sagte war, dass er Fíli den Strampelanzug falsch herum angezogen hatte.

* * *

(in Erinnerung an Ela und Jo - ich habe euch nicht vergessen)


	3. Füttern (Fíli)

**Füttern (Fíli)**

„Komm schon Fíli, nur einen Löffel", bettelte Thorin.

Dís hatte ihm aufgetragen, Fíli in den drei Stunden, die sie fort sein würde, zu füttern. Inzwischen bekam der Kleine nicht mehr nur Milch. Dís hatte angefangen, ihn mit Karotten zu füttern. Sie hatte auch bereits alles für ihren Bruder soweit vorbereitet. Er musste lediglich den orangen Brei etwas erwärmen. Thorin hatte auch alle Anweisungen seiner Schwester befolgt. Sie hatte nur vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Fíli Karotten einfach nicht mochte. Zu allem Überfluss war auch noch Dwalin aufgetaucht und anstatt Thorin allein mit seiner Aufgabe zu lassen, hatte er es sich ebenfalls am Tisch bequem gemacht und gab stichelnde Kommentare von sich. Der glatzköpfige Krieger amüsierte sich köstlich darüber, wie sein alter Freund und Kampfgefährte verzweifelt versuchte seinem Neffen die zermatschten Karotten schmackhaft zu machen und ihn damit zu füttern.

Thorin war kurz vor der endgültigen Kapitulation. Die Karotten waren inzwischen überall: in Fílis Gesicht, auf seinem Strampler (trotz Lätzchen), in seinen blonden Locken und auch auf Thorins Tunika und in seinem Bart. Nur wollte partout nichts im Mund des kleinen Jungen bleiben. Thorin verstand ihn ja insgeheim, die Karotten schmeckten wirklich nicht sonderlich gut, aber Dís bestand darauf, dass ihr Sohn diese essen musste.

Dwalin lachte inzwischen unverhohlen. „Thorin, wenn die anderen dich jetzt so sehen könnten", er schlug sich laut grölend auf den Schenkel. „Mal ehrlich, du erschlägst Dutzende von Orks, aber schaffst es nicht deinen Neffen zu füttern?!"

„Du kannst es gern selbst versuchen, wenn du meinst, dass du es besser kannst", kam Thorins grantige Antwort.

Er versuchte es erneut mit einem Löffel, hielt diesen vor Fílis kleinen Mund und sagte mit verzweifelt-freundlicher Stimme: „Hmm, Fíli, schau mal, was ich hier Leckeres für dich habe. Das schmeckt soooo guuut."

Aber Fíli drehte nur den Kopf zur Seite.

Thorin seufzte gequält auf, während Dwalin einen weiteren Lachanfall bekam.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, griff Fílis kleine Hand nach dem Löffel und ehe Dwalin es sich versah, landete der orangene Brei mitten in seinem Gesicht.

Dwalin erstarrte vor Schreck.

Klein-Fíli klatschte begeistert in die Hände und nun war es an Thorin in ein Lachen auszubrechen, während Dwalin sich über das Gesicht wischte.

„Bäh, jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum der Kleine das nicht essen will, das schmeckt ja widerlich!"


	4. Babysitter

**Babysitter**

„Macht euch keine Sorgen." Thorin scheuchte seine Schwester und ihren Mann in Richtung Tür. „Fíli und ich kommen auch mal ein paar Stunden ohne euch aus." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich seinen kleinen Neffen im Arm bequemer zurecht. Das Baby lächelte zahnlos und gab glucksende Laute von sich.

„Wir bleiben nicht lange fort, höchstens zwei oder drei Stunden", Dís' Stimme klang etwas angespannt und nervös. Sie griff nach Fílis kleiner Hand und drückte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nun komm endlich", lachte ihr Mann und zog sie sanft am Arm. Er und Thorin tauschten einen Blick und grinsten sich an.

„Dís, wir sind nur zu einem Essen verabredet. Dein Bruder wird in dieser Zeit Fíli nicht allzu viel Unsinn beibringen können."

„Jetzt verschwindet endlich", knurrte Thorin daraufhin, streckte dann allerdings seinem Schwager gegenüber die Zunge heraus.

Dís drehte sich noch ein paar Mal um, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg machten. Thorin stand mit Fíli auf dem Arm im Türrahmen und half dem Baby seinen Eltern hinterher zu winken.

.~*~.

Sie hörten das Babygeschrei schon von draußen. Dís ließ die Hand ihres Mannes los und stürmte im nächsten Moment ins Haus.

„THORIN!", rief sie voller Panik. „THORIN!"

Da kam ihr Bruder ihr auch schon entgegen. Er hielt den brüllenden Fíli im Arm. Das Gesicht des Säuglings war tiefrot und die kleinen Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Thorin selbst war bleich, die dunklen Haare zerzaust, aber auf seinem angespannten Gesicht breitete sich unendliche Erleichterung aus, als er seine Schwester erkannte. Dís griff nach ihrem Sohn, den ihr Bruder ihr nur zu gern überließ und versuchte das Baby zu beruhigen. „Was ist hier los?", fragte Dís mit schneidender Stimme. Thorin räusperte sich verlegen, dann begann er: „Ich... ich weiß nicht, was er hat. Am Anfang war Fíli noch friedlich und lieb, aber auf einmal, als ich ihn hinlegen wollte, fing er an zu weinen." Der Zwergen-Prinz fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die langen Haare. „Ich hab alles versucht, ehrlich. Ich hab ihn gleich wieder hoch genommen. Ich dachte, vielleicht hat er noch Hunger, aber er wollte nichts. Ich hab ihn durch die Gegend getragen und geschaukelt, nichts. Ich hab ihm sogar was vorgesungen." Thorin verzog verschämt das Gesicht.

Fíli hatte sich zwar auf dem Arm seiner Mutter etwas beruhigt, weinte aber immer noch herzzerreißend. Thorin stand mit hängenden Schultern vor seiner Schwester, die plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Er blickte sie entgeistert an. Sein Schwager, der die Szene aus dem Hintergrund schweigend beobachtete, begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

„Aber auf die Idee, Fíli die Windel zu wechseln, bist nicht gekommen, was?!"

* * *

Basiert auf einer wahren Geschichte :D


	5. Wickeln (Kíli)

**Wickeln (Kíli)**

„Onkel Thorin, was machst du da?" Der knapp siebenjährige Fíli sah von seinem Spiel auf und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein Onkel versuchte, seinen Bruder Kíli auf einer auf dem Boden ausgebreiteten Decke festzuhalten.

„Ich wickle deinen Bruder, das siehst du doch", antwortete der Zwergen-Prinz etwas atemlos. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich ein paar Schweißtropfen.

Das Baby zappelte und wand sich hin und her, während Thorin sich abmühte, dem Jungen den Strampler auszuziehen und ihn gleichzeitig an der Flucht zu hindern.

Fíli stieß ein kindliches Lachen aus. „Aber warum machst du das nicht auf dem Wickeltisch wie Ama?"

„Hmpf", stieß Thorin hervor. „Du bist mir ein Mal vom Wickeltisch ge...", er unterbrach sich. „Egal, hier kann sich Kíli jedenfalls nicht weh tun."

Das Baby gluckste und drehte sich auf einmal so unerwartet, dass es Thorin schließlich doch entwischte.

„Verdammte Axt", fluchte Thorin automatisch. Er langte nach Kílis Fuß, doch der Junge war schneller. Er krabbelte auf Fíli zu, der ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Boden saß und ihm die Arme einladend entgegenstreckte.

Anstatt sich aufzurichten, entschied Thorin, dass er die beste Chance hatte seinen dunkelhaarigen Neffen wieder einzufangen, wenn er ihm ebenfalls krabbelnd folgte. Er streckte grade die Hand nach Kíli aus, da ertönte ein scharfes, reißendes Geräusch. Thorin erstarrte. Der Prinz tastete vorsichtig nach seiner Kehrseite. In seiner Hose klaffte ein langer Riss.

Fíli, der inzwischen den giggelnden Kíli auf dem Schoß hatte, prustete los.

* * *

Und auch diese Geschichte ist wahr - auch wenn's kein Zwergenprinz/-krieger war, dem die Hose geplatzt ist :D


	6. Kílis erstes Wort

**Kílis erstes Wort**

Kíli war ein aufgeweckter, kleiner Junge. Er war meist fröhlich und gut gelaunt. Alle hatten ihn gern. Am liebsten aber mochte er Fíli, seinen großen Bruder.

Es schien, dass er extra schnell krabbeln lernte, um ihm möglichst bald überallhin folgen zu können.

Das Einzige, was er partout nicht tun wollte, war sprechen. Natürlich gab er Laute von sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und seinen Willen zu bekommen, meist unterstrichen durch wildes Gefuchtel mit seinen Ärmchen, aber ansonsten kam kein verständliches Wort über seine Lippen.

Immer wieder versuchten Dís und ihr Mann ihrem Sohn „Ada" oder „Ama" beizubringen. Sie sagten es Kíli stundenlang vor. Der kleine Junge lachte seine Eltern immer an und gluckste fröhlich, aber nichts, er sprach es einfach nicht nach.

Auch Thorin versuchte sein Glück. Dís' Mann lachte ihn aus, denn wenn der Junge schon nicht einfache Wörter sagen wollte, den Namen _Thorin_ würde er sicher erst in ein paar Jahren verständlich aussprechen können.

Und wieder saßen die drei Erwachsenen um Kíli herum, der auf seiner Decke saß und seinen Teddy fest im Arm hielt. Der Junge betrachtete seine Eltern und seinen Onkel mit kindlich-ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck, wie sie ihm wieder und wieder Wörter vorsagten, sprach aber selbst kein Wort.

Da plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Der blonde Fíli, der die Kaninchen gefüttert hatte, stürmte in die Wohnstube herein. Kíli bemerkte seinen Bruder. Er begann zu strahlen. Als Fíli sich schließlich neben ihn auf die Decke hockte, verzog Kíli die Lippen und heraus kam ein freudiges: „Fiiiiiii"


	7. einfach nur Fluff

**Einfach nur Fluff**

„Fi... Fiiii?" Der kleine dunkelhaarige Junge sah sich suchend um. Auf immer noch unsicheren Beinen tapste Kíli über die Wiese hinterm Haus, wo Dís grade ihre Wäsche zum Trocknen auf die Leine hängte.

„Kíli? Was ist, sannidoy? Suchst du deinen Bruder?"

Kíli nickte und seine braunen Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn.

„Guck ama, für Fi." Stolz hielt er seiner Mutter die kleine Hand hin. Darin lag ein sehr glatter und runder, weißer Stein. Dís hockte sich neben ihren Jüngsten und strich vorsichtig mit einem Finger über den Stein. „Der ist ja schön", lobte sie Kíli, der daraufhin strahlte. „Hast du den gefunden und willst ihn Fíli schenken?" - „Jaaa, für Fi."

„Du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, mein Liebling. Dein Bruder ist doch mit Thorin auf den Markt gegangen."

Die Mundwinkel des Jungen sanken nach unten. „Fi weg?" fragte er.

Dís lächelte und zerzauste Kíli die Haare. „Ja, Fíli ist noch weg, aber er kommt bald wieder. Was meinst du, kannst du mir beim Wäsche aufhängen helfen?"

Kíli zog die Stirn kraus, dann nickte er mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck.

Dís erhob sich und streckte ihm die Hand hin, die der Kleine ergriff.

Die Zwergin ließ ihren Sohn ihr die Wäscheklammern geben. Kíli griff mit beiden Händen in den Beutel und hielt ihr die geschlossen Fäuste hin.

„Danke mein Lieber, du bist mir eine große Hilfe."

Kíli lächelte stolz.

Bald darauf kehrten Thorin und Fíli zurück. Der blonde Junge saß auf den breiten Schultern seines Onkels, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Als Kíli sie bemerkte, rannte er freudestrahlend auf die beiden zu. Dís folgte ihrem kleinen Sohn mit etwas Abstand.

Sobald Fíli seinen Bruder auf sie zukommen sah, begann er ungeduldig herum zu zappeln, also stellte Thorin seinen Neffen auf den Boden.

„Fi... Fi...", rief Kíli und als sein großer Bruder ihn erreichte, streckte er ihm die Arme entgegen. „Guck Fi, für dich." Und hielt ihm den Stein entgegen. Fíli lachte. Er nahm sein Geschenk entgegen. „Wow, danke Kíli, der ist ja toll." Er legte seinem kleinen Bruder einen Arm um die Schulter, dann wandte er sich zu Thorin um und sagte: „Schau mal Onkel Thorin, was Kíli mir geschenkt hat."

Thorin hockte sich vor seine Neffen und halbwegs auf Augenhöhe mit ihnen zu sein und bewunderte ebenfalls Fílis Stein, wobei er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

Er tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Schwester über die Köpfe der Jungen hinweg. Dís zwinkerte ihm zu. Der Zwergen-Prinz erhob sich und ging auf seine Schwester zu, um sie zu begrüßen.

Derweil erzählte Fíli seinem kleinen Bruder, was sie so alles auf dem Markt gesehen und erlebt hatten: „Und dann hab ich bei einem Spielzeugmacher das hier gefunden." Er zog ein kleines, bunt bemaltes Holzpferd aus seiner Tasche und Kíli griff sogleich danach. „Nein", lachte Fíli und hielt es außer Reichweite seines Bruders. „Das ist meins."

Kíli zog einen Flunsch, aber dann holte der Blonde ein weiteres, nahezu identisches Pferd hervor und hielt es dem Jüngeren hin. „Das hier ist für dich." Kíli und Fíli strahlten nun um die Wette.

Dís hatte einen Arm um die Taille ihres Bruders gelegt, während sie ihre beiden Söhne beobachtete. Sie musste sich ein wenig hochrecken, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Du verwöhnst die beiden viel zu sehr."

Thorin grinste nur.


	8. Der erste Schnee

**Der erste Schnee**

„Fi... Fi... aufwachen!" Kíli schüttelte seinen älteren Bruder unsanft an der Schulter.

„Hmwafnlos?" grummelte der Blonde.

„Schau! Schau!" Der Dunkelhaarige hüpfte aufgeregt im Bett auf und ab und deutete mit der kleinen Hand aus dem Fenster.

Mit einem Stöhnen drehte der Blonde sich auf den Rücken und blickte sich verwundert um. Er rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen. Es musste noch sehr früh am Morgen sein. Amad weckte sie sonst immer.

„Fi guck, ist weiß." Kíli hüpfte immer noch und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach draußen.

Jetzt setzte sich Fíli abrupt auf. Weiß? Sollte es etwa? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Der Blonde reckte sich hoch, aber es reichte nicht, um hinaus zu schauen, also stand er im nächsten Moment neben seinem kleinen Bruder. Er packte Kíli am Kragen seines Nachthemds, damit der Jüngere nicht aus dem Bett fiel.

Ja, er hatte Recht, es war tatsächlich weiß draußen. Es hatte geschneit.

Fíli begann zu strahlen. Schnee, und noch vor der Julfeier.

„Juchu", rief der Blonde und begann, wie sein Bruder auf dem Bett zu hüpfen.

„Schnee", jubelte Fíli. „Es hat geschneit."

Kíli klatschte vor Freunde in die kleinen Hände. „Nnneeee", wiederholte der Jüngere.

Plötzlich ging die Tür des Kinderzimmers auf. „Was soll der Lärm so früh am Morgen?" fragte eine verschlafene Dís und bedachte ihre beiden Söhne mit einem ungehaltenen Blick.

„Ama, Ama, es hat geschneit", juchzte Fíli. „Guck mal, Ama, Nnnneeeee", stimmte Kíli mit ein.

Beim Anblick ihrer begeisterten Söhne breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Zwergin aus. Sie trat auf das Bett zu und nahm die beiden jeweils auf einen Arm und drückte ihnen nacheinander einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ja, es hat tatsächlich geschneit."

Fíli fragte begeistert: „Dürfen wir gleich raus in den Schnee? Bitte Ama", bettelte der Blonde.

Dís schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf. „Nein, mein Lieber, es ist noch viel zu früh." Fíli verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht und Dís fuhr fort: „Aber später könnt ihr nach draußen und im Schnee spielen."

Jetzt strahlte der Blonde wieder.

Kíli zupfte seine Mutter am Ärmel. „Ama, was ist Nnneeee?"


	9. Alptraum

**Alptraum**

„Und dann ergriffen auch die letzten der überlebenden Orks auf ihren Wargen die Flucht." Dwalin beendete seine Geschichte über einen blutigen Orkangriff, den er und Thorin erfolgreich vereitelt hatten. Mit großer Geste schlug er seine rechte Faust in die flache linke Hand, dass es nur so klatschte.

Einen Moment starrten Kíli und Fíli ihn mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann brachen sie in kindliche Jubelschreie aus.

Fíli rief begeistert: „Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich die Orks genau wie Onkel Thorin erschlagen." Er sprang auf und machte wilde Hiebe mit einem imaginären Schwert.

„Und ich wie Mister Dwalin", piepste Kíli. Er versuchte es seinem Bruder gleich zu tun, stolperte aber über seine eigenen Füße und wäre gefallen, hätte Dís ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen.

„Ich glaube, das reicht an blutrünstigen Geschichten für heute." Sie bedachte Thorin und Dwalin mit einem tadelnden Blick. „Zeit fürs Bett, kleine Zwergen-Krieger." Sie drückte dem zappelnden Kíli einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Buääh, Ama, lass mich runter."

Fíli rief dazwischen: „Ama, wir wollen noch nicht ins Bett. Ich will noch eine Geschichte von Onkel Thorin und Mister Dwalin hören... Bitte."

Aber Dís ließ sich nicht erweichen. Trotz Betteln und ein paar Tränen lagen Kíli und Fíli bald darauf in ihrem Bett.

Dwalin und Thorin saßen nun jeder mit einem Krug Met vor sich am Küchentisch.

Dís selbst zog sich in die Wohnstube zurück. Sie hatte für heute genug von prahlerischen Kriegserzählungen.

Bevor sie zu Bett ging, warf sie aus reiner Gewohnheit einen Blick in das Zimmer ihrer Söhne. Die Zwergin war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden nicht schliefen, sondern halblaut miteinander flüsterten. Mit einer Kerze in der Hand betrat sie das Kinderzimmer. „Na, warum schlaft ihr noch nicht?", fragte sie in strengem Ton.

„Kíli fürchtet sich vor dem Warg unter dem Bett", kam Fílis verzagte Antwort nach einer kurzen Weile.

Dís trat näher ans Bett ihrer Jungen. Im Kerzenlicht sah sie, dass Kíli sich die Decke bis über die Nase gezogen hatte. Nur seine großen braunen Augen waren zu sehen. Fíli war eng an ihn gekuschelt. Er sah nicht weniger verängstigt aus, als sein jüngerer Bruder, auch wenn er es zu verbergen versuchte. Dís setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stellte die Kerze auf den Nachttisch.

Sie strich ihren Söhnen liebevoll über die Haare.

„Ihr denkt also, dass sich ein böser Warg unter eurem Bett versteckt?"

Beide Jungen nickten.

„Hm", machte Dís, „Dann sollten wir besser Thorin und Dwalin holen, damit sie das Untier vertreiben, nicht wahr?"

Jetzt nickten Kíli und Fíli noch energischer.

Mit Kíli auf dem rechten und Fíli auf dem linken Arm, betrat Dís die Küche. Dwalin und Thorin blickten überrascht auf.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für die beiden großen Krieger, die hier in meiner Küche sitzen", sagte sie mit finsterem Blick auf ihren Bruder und dessen besten Freund.

Kíli und Fíli klammerten sich an ihre Mutter.

„Ich denke, ihr habt einen Warg übersehen bei eurer großen Schlacht und der versteckt sich nun unter dem Bett meiner Söhne." Dís' Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

Thorin begriff zuerst. Er erhob sich. „Na los Dwal, hol deine Axt, wir gehen auf die Jagd."

Kurz darauf betraten Dwalin mit seiner Axt und Thorin mit einem gezogenen Schwert das Zimmer der Jungen. Dís folgte mit ihren Söhnen auf dem Arm.

Dwalin und Thorin machten ein großes Getöse darum, den bösen Warg zu töten und stießen immer wieder mit ihren Waffen unter das Bett der Jungen. Kurz darauf verkündeten sie, das Untier sei geflohen und würde sicher nicht mehr zurückkommen.

Kíli und Fíli waren nun überzeugt und ließen sich ohne Wiederworte zurück ins Bett bringen.

Als Dís die Tür hinter sich zuzog standen Dwalin und Thorin noch breit grinsend auf der Treppe und beglückwünschten sich zur erfolgreichen Vertreibung des Biestes.

Dís trat auf die beiden zu und mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte sie sie jeweils mit festem Griff an einem Ohr und zog sie die Treppe mit sich herunter zurück in die Küche.

Dís schob die Tür mit einem Fuß hinter sich zu, ließ ihren Bruder und Dwalin los, dann baute sie sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor den auf.

„Wenn ich euch noch ein Mal dabei erwische, wie ihr meinen Söhnen blutrünstige Geschichten erzählt, wird die Sache für _euch_ ein blutiges Ende nehmen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Dwalin und Thorin standen mit hängenden Köpfen wie begossene Pudel vor der wütenden Zwergin und nickten ergeben.


	10. Gute-Nacht-Geschichte

**Gute-Nacht-Geschichte**

Dís hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Sie rieb sich über die müden Augen und sah dann ihren Bruder flehend an.

„Thorin wärst du heute bitte so nett und bringst die Jungen ausnahmsweise ins Bett?"

Sofort ertönte ein begeistertes „Au jaaaa" von besagten Jungen. Kíli hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und Fíli rief: „Und liest du uns auch eine Geschichte vor?" - „Bitte", kam es zweistimmig.

Thorin verkniff sich ein Grinsen über so viel Begeisterung und sagte dann gespielt grummelig:

„Naaaa guuuuut".

„Juchuuuu", schrien seine Neffen. Dís schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, dann sagte sie streng: „Aber nur eine, dann müsst ihr schlafen. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

„Ja, Amad", kam die Antwort ihrer Söhne unerwartet brav.

Dís hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Na dann mal los, wünscht euer Mutter eine gute Nacht", forderte Thorin Fíli und Kíli auf.

Beide Jungen gingen zu Dís, drückten ihr jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelten: „Nacht, Ama".

„Gute Nacht, ihr Beiden", sie lächelte.

„Auf geht's", kams da von Thorin, der sich seine Neffen schnappte und sie sich über die Schultern legte, um sie hinauf in ihr Zimmer zu tragen. Die Jungen quietschten vor Freude.

.~*~.

Dís erwachte durch das laute Knacken eines der Holzscheite im Kamin. Sie fuhr überrascht hoch. Stirn runzelnd blickte sie sich im Raum um. Thorin war noch nicht zurück? An den Kerzen konnte sie erkennen, dass sie eine Weile geschlafen haben musste. Die Zwergin wunderte sich. Thorin hätte sie sicher geweckt, wenn er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hätte. Las er den Jungen etwa immer noch vor?

Seufzend erhob Dís sich. Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Die Jungen konnten ihren Onkel viel zu leicht um den kleinen Finger wickeln.

Dís bemerkte, dass im Zimmer der Jungen noch Licht brannte. Allerdings war nichts zu hören, weder Thorin, der vorlas, noch Kílis oder Fílis Stimme. Leise betrat die Zwergin den Raum. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, musste sie lächeln. Thorin lag da, das aufgeschlagene Buch auf der Brust. Kíli hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt, während Fíli seinen Bruder von hinten umarmte. Alle drei schliefen tief und fest.

Dís nahm das Buch von Thorins Brust und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Sie zog die verrutschte Decke um ihre Söhne fest und breitete dann eine zusätzliche über ihren Bruder aus.

Bevor sie den Raum verließ, blies sie die Kerze aus.


	11. Kinderkrankheit

**Kinderkrankheit**

Aus der Schmiede hörte man lautes Hämmern.

Thorin war mit Schweiß überdeckt, während er ein Stück Metall bearbeitete. Dwalin saß bei ihm und gab hin und wieder stichelnde Kommentare von sich, die Thorin unwirsch beantwortete.

In der Pause zwischen zwei Hammerschlägen, rief auf einmal eine Kinderstimme:

„Onkel Thorin!" Fíli klang atemlos.

Thorin zuckte zusammen und traf aus Versehen den Amboss. Er drehte sich überrascht zu seinem Neffen um und bemerkte nun auch Kíli, dieser sah allerdings gar nicht gut aus. Der Junge hing förmlich am Arm seines älteren Bruders und war ganz blass, mit Ausnahme von ein paar roten Flecken im Gesicht.

„Fíli, was ist mit deinem Bruder?" fragte Thorin alarmiert. Sofort legte er die Arbeit beiseite und beugte sich zu seinen Neffen herunter. Dwalin hatte sich erhoben.

Von Kíli kam ein trockenes Husten und Fíli berichtete: „Mister Balin hat uns alle nach Hause geschickt. Vier der anderen Kinder geht es wie Kíli. Sie haben Fieber, ein bisschen Husten und so rote Flecken." Der Blonde blickte seinen Onkel besorgt an.

Thorin seufzte. Und das jetzt, wo seine Schwester nicht da war und ihm aufgetragen hatte, auf die Jungen aufzupassen.

„Na komm", er strich erst Kíli dann Fíli beruhigend über den Kopf. „Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin. Ich muss meine Arbeit zwar heute unbedingt noch fertig machen, aber Dwalin", hier sah er seinen alten Freund flehend an, „wird euch gleich nach hause bringen. Dort legt sich Kíli hin und ich werde sehen, dass Oín nachher noch vorbei schaut. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Fíli blickte kurz zu Dwalin, der ihm aufmunternd zuzwinkerte, dann wandte er den Blick zurück zu Thorin und nickte ernsthaft. „Ja, Onkel."

.~*~.

„Jaja, wie ich mir schon dachte, es sind die Röteln, genau wie bei den anderen auch", erklärte Oin dem besorgten Thorin. „Man kann nicht viel machen, aber ich lasse dir Medizin da, die das Fieber senken wird. Außerdem solltest du dem Jungen Wadenwickel machen. Gegen den Husten koch ihm diesen Tee." Der Heiler legte einen kleinen Beutel auf den Tisch. „Ansonsten hilft am besten viel Schlaf, dann ist Kíli bald wieder auf den Beinen. Ach, und Fíli wird vermutlich spätestens morgen dieselben Symptome haben. Aber das ist bei Kindern normal. Sie stecken sich schnell gegenseitig an. Du hast als Kind sicher auch bereits die Röteln gehabt, Thorin, nicht wahr?"

Der Zwergen-Prinz nickte abwesend. Er hatte momentan viel Arbeit in der Schmiede, aber die musste er notfalls verschieben. Seine Neffen waren oberste Priorität, zumal Dís noch ein paar Tage fort sein würde. Vielleicht konnte er Dwalin bitten, einen Teil seiner Aufträge zu übernehmen.

.~*~.

Wie Oin prophezeit hatte, bekam Fíli am nächsten Morgen ebenfalls Fieber. Thorin pendelte also ständig zwischen der Küche, dem Zimmer der Jungen und dem Brunnen vor dem Haus, um kaltes Wasser für die Wickel zu holen.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittags tauchte Dwalin mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck bei Thorin auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte der Zwergen-Prinz.

Dwalin seufzte: „Balin hat mir heute morgen erzählt, dass ich als Kind eben _nicht_ die Röteln hatte und da ich gestern fast den ganzen Tag bei deinen Neffen war, mich vermutlich längst bei ihnen angesteckt habe."

Thorin versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, was ihm einen giftigen Blick vom Glatzköpfigen eintrug.

„Mein schlauer Bruder ist also der Meinung, wo ich sowieso krank werde, kann ich mich gleich um deine Neffen kümmern, damit du in der Schmiede arbeiten kannst."

Nun wurde Thorins Grinsen noch breiter.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee. Ich erkläre dir gleich, was du zu tun hast." Er schlug seinem alten Freund auf die Schulter. „Aber ich warne dich, wenn den Jungen irgendwas passiert, wird Dís deinen Kopf fordern - Ich im übrigen auch."

Dwalin rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

.~*~.

Als Dís drei Tage später wieder zurück war, hatten sich Kíli und Fíli schon wieder soweit erholt, dass sie Dwalin, der immer noch auf sie aufpasste, auf der Nase herum tanzten, weil sie es längst nicht mehr im Haus aushielten.

Thorin umarmte seine Schwester überglücklich, als er abends das Cottage betrat. Er fühlte sich nicht gut, hatte Kopfschmerzen und war den ganzen Tag unkonzentriert gewesen.

Dwalin saß mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee vor sich in der Küche. Thorin ließ sich neben ihn in einen der Stühle sinken und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

Dís sah ihn prüfend an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Dwalin und sie sagte: „Ihr beiden solltet euch hinlegen. Dwalin, ich mache dir ein Bett fertig, dann koche ich euch eine Brühe und danach wird geschlafen."

Thorin blickte seine Schwester entgeistert an: „Dís, wie kommst du darauf, mit uns zu reden, als wärst du unsere Mutter?"

„Ja, genau", pflichtete Dwalin seinem Freund entrüstet bei.

Dís hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Weil ihr beiden euch bei den Jungen angesteckt habt. Ich bin euch unendlich dankbar, dass ihr euch so gut um meine Söhne gekümmert habt, aber nun habe ich hier zwei große Jungs, die ich pflegen muss."

Thorin brauste auf: „So ein Blödsinn, ich meine, gut, Dwalin hat's erwischt, aber ich hatte die Röteln bereits als Kind."

Dís unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Nein, mein Lieber, Frerin und _ich_ hatten als Kinder die Röteln. Du warst zu der Zeit bei den Fundins und hast dich nicht angesteckt. Also los ihr beiden, ab ins Bett mit euch beiden und keine Wiederworte mehr."

Seufzend ergaben sich Thorin und Dwalin in ihr Schicksal.


	12. Überraschung

**Überraschung**

Dís beobachtete misstrauisch wie ihre Söhne flüsternd die Köpfe zusammen steckten.

Stirn runzelnd wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder: „Thorin, sei doch bitte so nett und behalte die Jungen im Auge solange ich fort bin. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die beiden schon wieder etwas aushecken."

Über Thorins Gesicht glitt ein unschuldiges Lächeln. „Sicher doch Schwester, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schob sie sanft in Richtung Tür.

Nachdem Thorin die Tür hinter seiner Schwester geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu seinen Neffen um und grinste. „Die Luft ist rein. Eure Mutter ist weg. Los, ab mit euch in die Küche."

.~*~.

Dís kehrte ein paar Stunden später nach hause zurück. Sie war hungrig und müde und hoffte, dass ihr Bruder und ihre Söhne ihr etwas zu essen aufgehoben hatten. Und noch mehr hoffte sie, dass sie in der Zeit nicht das Haus angezündet hatten...

Alles war ruhig, als sie in den Flur trat. Dís war unschlüssig. Sollte sie zuerst in der Wohnstube nach dem Rechten sehen oder gleich in der Küche verschwinden und endlich etwas essen?

Sie entschied sich für die Wohnstube.

Dís hatte den Raum noch nicht ganz betreten, da stürmten ihr auch schon drei Gestalten entgegen: zwei kleinere und eine große.

Kíli und Fíli riefen im Chor: „Alles Gute zum Namenstag, Amad!"

Die Jungen umarmten ihre Mutter. Thorins verbarg offenbar etwas in der Hand hinter seinem Rücken. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Auch von mir alles Gute zum Namenstag, namadith", er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Und nun hielt er ihr einen offensichtlich selbstgebackenen Kuchen entgegen.

„Für mich?" Dís war ehrlich überrascht. Sie hatte ihren Ehrentag komplett vergessen.

Der Kuchen schmeckte köstlich, wie Dís insgeheim überrascht feststellte.

Nachdem sie alle mit vollen Bäuchen da saßen, schlug Dís schließlich vor, einen Tee zu kochen.

Thorin und die Jungen nickten, dann allerdings schreckten zuerst Kíli und Fíli und gleich darauf auch noch Thorin auf. „Nein, keinen Tee", kam es nahezu panisch von den dreien.

Sie bemühten sich sehr, Dís davon abzuhalten, in die Küche zu gehen.

Als sie es endlich schaffte, ihr Refugium zu betreten, wusste sie auch warum: die Küche war ein einziges Schlachtfeld.

Als sich Dís schließlich nach einem Moment zu den Dreien umdrehte, blickte sie auf hängende Köpfe.

Sie verkniff sich mit Müh' und Not ein Grinsen, so zerknirscht sahen ihre Söhne und ihr Bruder aus.

„Was haltet ihr davon, dass ich uns einen Tee koche, während ihr die Küche aufräumt?"


	13. Kuchen (1)

**Kuchen (1)**

„Verflixt, es ist zu hoch." Kíli streckte seinen Arm aus, aber obwohl er schon auf den Zehenspitzen stand, reichte er nicht von außen ans Fensterbrett der Küche heran. Fíli rollte mit den Augen über seinen manchmal wirklich begriffsstutzigen Bruder.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, wir müssen eine Räuberleiter machen. Hier, verschränk' mal die Hände, damit ich hoch komme."

„Warum muss ich immer die Räuberleiter machen?", schmollte Kíli.

„Weil ich der Ältere bin und es sage, du Troll", und damit gab Fíli seinem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Kíli streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge heraus, tat dann aber, was der Blonde verlangte.

„Umpf, du bist zu schwer", beschwerte sich der Dunkelhaarige.

„Stell dich nicht so an, ich hab's gleich." Im nächsten Augenblick stand Fíli bereits wieder am Boden und zeigte seinem Bruder stolz seine Beute. Die beiden grinsten sich an.

Dís hatte heute kleine, gefüllte Kuchen gebacken, die es allerdings erst morgen geben sollte.

Aber der Geruch war so verführerisch durchs Haus gezogen, dass sich die Jungen gedacht hatten, es würde nicht weiter auffallen, wenn zwei der Kuchen fehlten. Sie mussten sie einfach probieren.

Fíli hatte es „Qualitätskontrolle" genannt und dabei versucht, so ernsthaft dreinzuschauen wie ihr Onkel Thorin.

Die Kuchen waren sogar noch warm. Dís hatte sie zum Auskühlen ins offene Küchenfenster gestellt. Da sich die Jungen sicherheitshalber nicht erwischen lassen wollten, hatten sie den Beutezug von außerhalb des Hauses geplant.

Fíli und Kíli bissen gleichzeitig in ihre Kuchen hinein.

„Hmmmm", seufzte Kíli genießerisch.

„Mjamm, Apfel", bestätigte Fíli.

„Was? Ich hab Kürbis. Oh, lass mich bitte mal von deinem probieren", bettelte Kíli.

„Nichts da, du hast deinen eigenen", und damit schob sich Fíli das letzte Stück seines Kuchens in den Mund.

„Männo", grummelte Kíli leise, aß dann aber sein Stück ebenfalls auf.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ama unterschiedliche Kuchen gebacken hat", wunderte sich Fíli. Er zog die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. „Hm, ich glaube, es würde auch nicht weiter auffallen, wenn wir noch zwei probieren, was meinst du?" Er grinste Kíli an, der sofort begeistert nickte.

„Aber diesmal machst du mir die Räuberleiter", bestand der Dunkelhaarige drauf.

Die nächsten beiden Kuchen waren mit Pflaumen und Beeren gefüllt und schnell waren sich die Brüder einig, dass es vielleicht noch mehr Auswahl gab.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte jeder von ihnen fünf der noch warmen Kuchen vertilgt.

„Fíli, ich glaub mir ist ein bisschen schlecht." Kíli verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich über den Bauch.

„Du hast auch viel zu schnell gegessen, wie immer", spottete der Blonde, aber als Kíli weiter leise jammerte, brachte er ihm einen Becher vom kalten Brunnenwasser. Fíli trank ebenfalls gierig. Er wollte sich vor Kíli keine Blöße geben, schließlich war er der Ältere, aber sein Magen zwickte auch ein bisschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später rief Dís ihre Söhne zum Abendessen. Fíli und Kíli schlichen mit hängenden Köpfen und grünlicher Gesichtsfarbe ins Haus.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte die Zwergin die Jungen alarmiert.

Kíli presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund und hielt sich mit der anderen den Bauch. Fíli versuchte zu erklären: „Uns ist ein bisschen schlecht."

„Was? Wovon?"

„Naja", Fíli druckste herum. „Wir haben beide aus dem Brunnen getrunken."

Im nächsten Moment war ein würgendes Geräusch von Kíli zu hören und der Dunkelhaarige stürzte nach draußen. Er übergab sich in einen Busch. Fíli folgte ihm nur Sekunden später.

Dís hatte ihre Söhne besorgt ins Bett gesteckt, nachdem ihre Mägen nun leer waren. Sie ging hinunter, um ihnen beruhigenden Tee zu kochen und dann Thorin zu informieren, dass mit dem Brunnenwasser eventuell etwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht lag ein verendetes Tier darin? Inzwischen war es allerdings zu dunkel, um noch etwas zu erkennen.

Als Dís die Küche betrat, fiel ihr Blick auf das Tablett mit den Kuchen vor dem noch offenem Fenster.


	14. Kuchen (2)

**Kuchen (2)**

„Fíli, Kíli, ich hatte euch gewarnt!" Dís stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte ihre Söhne wütend an. Die beiden Jungen blickten überrascht von ihrem Spiel mit den Holzfiguren, die grade eine große Schlacht führten, auf.

„Amad? Was ist passiert?", fragte Fíli beunruhigt.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", fuhr die Zwergin ihn an.

Fíli schüttelte langsam den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch „Nein".

„Wenn ihr glaubt, ihr könnt mich nochmal für dumm verkaufen, habt ihr euch gewaltig geschnitten", fauchte Dís nun noch mehr aufgebracht über die offensichtliche Weigerung ihres Sohnes die Tat zu gestehen. Fíli und Kíli tauschten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Ich hatte euch beim ersten Mal bereits gesagt, wenn ihr euch noch einmal an meinen Kuchen vergreift, setzt es harte Strafen."

„Aber Amad", begann Kíli, doch Dís ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt. Nachtisch ist für das nächste halbe Jahr gestrichen. Ihr bekommt Hausarrest für einen Monat, das heißt, kein Umher streunen mehr im Wald oder im Dorf nach der Schule und ich werde Thorin die Entscheidung über weitere Strafen überlassen. Wir werden doch mal sehen, was er davon hält, dass seine Neffen dreiste Diebe und Lügner sind." Damit ging Dís auf ihre, sie immer noch geschockt anstarrenden Söhne zu, packte jeden von beiden am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her, hinaus auf den Flur in Richtung von Thorins Zimmer.

„Thorin, ich muss sofort mit dir reden!" Dís klopfte energisch an die Tür ihres Bruders. Ohne das Herein abzuwarten, betrat die Zwergin, ihre Söhne vor sich herschiebend, den Raum.

„Es geht um deine Neffen", Dís verstummte abrupt.

Thorin und Dwalin saßen an dem kleinen Tisch, den Thorin sonst als Schreibtisch nutzte. Jetzt allerdings stand darauf ein Teller mit kleinen Kuchen.

Dwalin erstarrte, einen Kuchen in seiner Hand und mit offenem Mund. Thorin leckte sich grade genüsslich die Finger ab, dann errötete wie ein ertappter Schuljunge.

* * *

Kommentare wären schön :)


	15. Spuk in der Mine

**Spuk in der Mine**

„Und dann griffen kalte Finger nach seinem Hals", beendete Fíli die Geschichte. Die Lampe am Boden warf gespenstische Schatten auf sein Gesicht.

Ori saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Er zog schaudernd die Schultern unter seiner Decke hoch.

Da Dori über Nacht fort sein würde und Nori sowieso so gut wie nie zu hause war, hatte Dís angeboten, den Jungen bei sich übernachten zu lassen. Fíli und Kíli freuten sich über den Besuch, da sie den etwas schüchternen Ori sehr gern mochten.

Die drei Jungen hatten den Abend damit zugebracht, sich gruselige Geschichten zu erzählen. Sie saßen auf dem Boden in Fílis und Kílis Zimmer, jeder in eine warme Decke gehüllt, zwischen sich einen Teller mit Keksen und eine Lampe, die flackerndes Licht spendete, das allerdings nicht bis in die Ecken des Raumes drang. Mit viel Fantasie konnte man sich vorstellen, dass sich dort Monster versteckten, die nur darauf warteten, sich auf die Jungen zu stürzen.

„Fíli, Kíli, Ori, Zeit fürs Bett", drang von unten Dís' Stimme herauf.

„Oh, noch nicht Ama", murrten die Brüder im Chor. Ori unterdrückte allerdings ein Gähnen.

Dís ließ nicht mit sich handeln und kurz darauf lagen die drei Jungen im Bett. Das Bett der Brüder war breit genug und so fand auch Ori darin noch genug Platz. Die Drei flüsterten noch eine Weile miteinander, bis ihnen nach und nach die Augen zufielen und einer nach dem anderen einschlief.

**xXx**

Ori schlief unruhig. Er träumte von gruseligen Gestalten, die ihn verfolgten und unheimlichen Stimmen, die leise heulten und ihn zu sich zu rufen schienen. Als sich schließlich etwas Kaltes auf sein Gesicht legte, wachte der Junge mit einem entsetzten Schrei auf.

Durch die Fenster drang schwaches Mondlicht, das gerade ausreichte, um eine gespenstische, weiße Gestalt zu erkennen. Sie schien im Raum zu schweben und stieß ein schauderhaftes Heulen aus. Ori erschrak fürchterlich und zog sich im nächsten Moment die Decke bis über den Kopf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Da hörte er auf einmal ein Kichern. Die Decke wurde ihm vom Kopf gerissen. Fíli und Kíli grinsten den verschreckten Jungen an. Sie hatten ein weißes Bettlaken in der Hand.

„Hihihi, Ori, haben wir dich erschreckt? Hattest du etwa Angst? Wir sind es doch bloß."

Ori antwortete nicht. Natürlich war er erleichtert, dass es nur die Brüder waren, aber insgeheim ärgerte er sich über ihren Streich.

Fíli und Kíli glucksten noch eine Weile in sich hinein, während sie zurück ins Bett krochen.

Es dauerte noch eine lange Zeit, bis Ori erneut einschlief.

**xXx**

Ein paar Tage später...

„Fíli, Kíli, ich muss euch unbedingt etwas erzählen", Ori kam atemlos auf die Brüder zu gerannt.

Die Angesprochenen drehten sich neugierig um. Der Jüngere blieb vor den beiden stehen und brauchte erst einmal ein paar Augenblicke, bis er wieder zu Atem kam.

„Na Ori, was gibt es denn?" fragte Fíli freundlich.

Ori begann: „Ich hab da was gehört, also, so aus Versehen, war wirklich keine Absicht."

„Was denn?" mischte sich Kíli ungeduldig ein.

Ori blickte sich über die Schulter, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass niemand sie belauschte. Dann senkte er seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern: „Also, Nori kam vorhin mal wieder unerwartet nach Hause. Er und Dori unterhielten sich leise in der Küche. Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt, aber ich konnte jedes Wort verstehen."

Ori schien es extra spannend zu machen, bis er endlich auf den Punkt kam. Kíli und Fíli zappelten schon ganz ungeduldig.

„Nori hat erzählt, er habe gehört, dass es in einer der alten Minen spuken soll."

Die Brüder starrten den Jüngeren mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Wirklich?"

Ori nickte ernsthaft. „Wirklich, Nori würde bei so was nie lügen."

„Und wer oder was soll da spuken, Ori?" fragte Fíli Stirn runzelnd.

„Hm, also es soll ein Geist von einem alten Zwerg sein, der in der Mine verunglückt ist. Möglicherweise wurde er auch ermordet und findet nun keine Ruhe. Einige der Minenarbeiter wollen ein unheimliches Stöhnen gehört haben. Andere haben etwas von rotglühende Augen in der Dunkelheit gesagt." Ori schluckte bei der gruseligen Vorstellung.

„Jedenfalls wird nun überlegt, die Mine zu schließen. Aber Einige sagen, man sollte versuchen den Geist zu finden und ihn zu vertreiben."

Kíli und Fíli blickten sich an. Die Brüder dachten dasselbe: ein echter Geist? Das ist so spannend.

Beide begannen breit zu grinsen.

Fíli legte Ori einen Arm um die Schultern. „Was meinst du Ori, wenn wir uns den Geist einmal anschauen?"

Der Junge starrte den blonden Prinzen mit aufgerissenen Augen entgeistert an.

„D-das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst?" Er begann etwas zu zittern und starrte von einem Bruder zum anderen.

Kíli nickte bestätigend und begann zu kichern.

„Wollen wir gleich los?"

Ori schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Ihr könnt da nicht hinein. Das ist gefährlich. Und außerdem, was ist, wenn der Geist euch zuerst finden?"

„Nun, wir sind zu dritt und er ist allein", war Fílis großspurige Antwort.

„W-wieso zu dritt?" fragte Ori mit dünner Stimme.

„Na, weil du uns begleiten wirst. Wir werden doch mal sehen, ob wir den Geist nicht vertreiben können."

Am Ende musste Ori den Brüdern versprechen, dass er mit ihnen kommen würde. Sie verabredeten, sich um Mitternacht, wenn alle anderen bereits schliefen. Gemeinsam würden sie dann in die Mine gehen.

**xXx**

Kíli und Fíli schafften es, ungesehen aus dem Haus zu schleichen, indem sie durch ihr Fenster kletterten. Sie hatten eine Lampe und ihre Übungsschwerter, die leider nur aus Holz waren, dabei.

Ori sah im Schein der Lampe noch blasser als sonst aus.

Die drei schlichen in Richtung der Mine. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie dort ankamen. Seltsamerweise stand keine Wache vor dem Eingang.

Die drei Jungen betraten die Höhle, in der sich die Mine befand.

Die Lampe, die sie dabei hatten, spendete nur schwaches Licht. Sie hätten noch eine zweite mitnehmen sollen.

Die drei sprachen nur wenig und wenn dann im Flüsterton, als wollten sie den Geist nicht aufschrecken.

Immer tiefer drangen sie in die Höhle hinein.

Auf einmal hörten sie es: ein leises, tiefes Stöhnen. Abrupt blieb Fíli, der voran ging, stehen. Kíli, der nicht sofort reagierte, lief in ihn hinein. Er fluchte unterdrückt. Ori war ganz still.

Alle drei lauschten angestrengt. Nichts – alles war wieder still. Erleichtert stießen sie den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem aus.

Fíli griff nach Kílis Hand, um ihn zum Weitergehen zu drängen, als sie plötzlich ein langsames Schlurfen vernahmen, dicht gefolgt von einem erneuten Stöhnen. Die Geräusche klangen jetzt viel näher als zuvor. Entsetzt schrien die Jungen auf, vielmehr Fíli und Kíli schrien auf. Von Ori war nichts zu hören. Fíli zerquetschte beinahe Kílis Hand und der Dunkelhaarige tastete blind hinter sich nach Ori, aber er bekam diesen nicht zu fassen. Langsam drehte Kíli den Kopf, um sich nach dem Freund umzuschauen – Nichts - Ori war fort. Kíli gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, der Fíli herumfahren ließ.

„F-Fi", stammelte Kíli. „Ori ist verschwunden." Panik breitete sich in den Brüdern aus.

„O-Ori?" rief Fíli ängstlich.

Da plötzlich tauchten im Dunkeln neben den Brüdern zwei rot glühende Punkte auf. Sie leuchteten wie unheimliche Augen. Und da war wieder das Stöhnen. Es erklang diesmal direkt hinter den beiden und sie hatten das Gefühl, heißer Atem würde ihren Nacken streifen.

Mit einem lauten und panischen Schrei rannten die Brüder in Richtung Ausgang. Beinahe hätten sie noch ihre Lampe verloren.

**xXx**

Fíli und Kíli hielten erst an, als sie ihr Cottage erreichten. So schnell sie konnten, kletterten sie durchs Fenster zurück in ihr Zimmer. Im Bett schließlich klammerten sie sich immer noch zitternd aneinander. Die Brüder fragten sich ängstlich, was wohl aus Ori geworden war, ob der Geist ihn erwischt hatte. Es dauerte bis zum Morgengrauen, bis die Jungen endlich einschliefen und als Dís ihre Söhne schließlich weckte, schreckten die beiden aus einem Alptraum auf.

Und Ori?

Er hätte sich beinahe durch sein unterdrücktes Lachen verraten, als die Prinzen voller Angst davon gelaufen waren.

Nori war aus dem Schatten getreten und legte seinem jüngeren Bruder einen Arm um die Schultern. Er grinste breit. Die beiden glühenden Kohlestücke lagen auf einem Stein in der Nähe.


	16. Schneeschippen

**Schneeschippen**

Die Ered Luin versanken förmlich im Schnee. Es hatte so viel geschneit, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Das abgelegene Cottage, in dem Thorin mit seiner Schwester und deren Söhnen lebte,

war fast komplett eingeschneit. Zwei dick eingemummelte Gestalten, die in ihren warmen Jacken, mit Schal, Mütze und Handschuhen kaum noch zu erkennen waren, kämpften sich mit großen Schaufeln durch die weiße, kalte Masse.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" Schimpfte Kíli.

„Ach ja? Und wer hat Amads Lieblingsvase zerbrochen?" Konterte sein Bruder.

„Ach was, du hast mich schließlich durchs ganze Haus gejagt."

„Aber nur, weil du mal wieder nicht wusstest, wo Schluss ist."

Über den Brüdern ging ein Fenster auf und ihre Mutter rief ihnen im strengen Tonfall zu:

„Ihr sollt Schnee schaufeln und nicht wie ein altes Ehepaar streiten!"

„Amad", kam es jammernd von Kíli. „Der Weg zur Straße ist doch schon frei und zum Stall kommen wir auch, warum sollen wir denn noch mehr Schnee schaufeln?"

„Damit ihr eure überschüssige Energie auf sinnvolle Weise loswerdet", war Dís' spitze Antwort und damit knallte sie das Fenster wieder zu.

Kíli schniefte laut.

„Baby", kam es abfällig von Fíli.

„Sag das nochmal", brauste Kíli auf.

„Baby, Baby, Baby", verfiel Fíli in einen Singsang.

Kíli stieß einen Wutschrei aus und im nächsten Moment traf Fíli eine dicke Ladung Schnee im Gesicht.

Er prustete und schnaubte während Kíli in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das kriegst du zurück", knurrte der Blonde und gleich darauf klatschte die kalte, nasse Masse auch in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Buäh", schüttelte sich Kíli.

Da kam auch schon der nächste Schwung. Kíli duckte sich, war aber nicht schnell genug. Kurz darauf flogen die Schneebälle nur so hin und her und aus den wütenden Rufen wurde johlendes Gelächter.

Vergessen war die Strafarbeit und der Streit. Die Brüder balgten fröhlich im Schnee herum.

Da ertönte ein grollendes: „Fíli! KI", aber weiter kam Thorin nicht, denn da traf ihn schon ein dicker Schneeball mitten im Gesicht.

„Uups", sagte Kíli, der eigentlich auf seinen Bruder gezielt hatte. Fílis Kopf tauchte hinter einem Schneehaufen auf. „Genau, Kíli, Uups!"

Thorin wollte grade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzten, da brachte ihn Dwalins dröhnendes Lachen aus dem Konzept und ehe es sich der Zwergen-Prinz versah, hatte ihm sein alter Freund auch schon eine Handvoll Schnee von hinten in den Kragen geschoben.

„Aaaah!" Thorin schüttelte sich, als ihm eiskaltes Wasser den Rücken herunter lief.

Nun stimmten auch Fíli und Kíli in Dwalins Gelächter mit ein.

„Na warte", knurrte Thorin und gleich darauf streifte ein dicker Schneeball Dwalins Glatze. Es sah aus, als hätte er einen kurzen, weißen Irokesenschnitt.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, entbrannte sogleich eine wilde Schneeballschlacht. Mal hieß es Kíli und Fíli gegen Thorin und Dwalin, dann Dwalin und die Brüder zusammen gegen Thorin, dann wieder jeder gegen jeden und so weiter.

Es dauerte jedenfalls nicht lange, da waren alle vier gründlich durchnässt. Sie ließen sich allerdings davon nicht stören. Sie lachten und riefen laut durcheinander.

Auf einmal ging die Tür des Cottages auf und Dís stand dort mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Um gegen den Lärm überhaupt anzukommen, musste sie schreien: „WAS IN MAHALS NAMEN GEHT HIER VOR?"

Kíli und Fíli erstarrten sofort beim Klang der Stimme ihrer wütenden Mutter und auch Dwalin ließ die Hand mit dem Schneeball sinken - nicht aber Thorin. Ob es Absicht oder Zufall war, wollte er hinterher nicht sagen, aber Dís wurde gleich darauf von einem Schneeball mitten auf der Brust getroffen. Da der Schnee nur locker zusammengedrückt war, spritze er in alle Richtungen und so lief ihr das eisige Nass in den Ausschnitt.

„Iiiiii", quietschte sie. „THORIN"

Das breite Grinsen auf Thorins Gesicht sprach Bände.

Dís bückte sich jetzt auch und formte einen kleinen aber äußerst festen Ball, mit dem sie zielsicher ihren Bruder anvisierte.

„Autsch", keuchte der Zwergen-Prinz auf. Sie hatte ihn an der Schulter getroffen.

Kíli und Fíli jubelten und wieder flogen ein paar Schneebälle hin und her.

Irgendwann wurde es Dís allerdings zu bunt. Auch wenn sie eine Weile ebenfalls Ball um Ball auf die vier anderen geworfen hatte, war es nun wirklich genug. Sie rief mit wieder strenger Stimme: „Stopp! Es reicht! Kíli, Fíli, ihr solltet eigentlich den Weg frei schaufeln und wie weit seid ihr gekommen?"

„Och Ama", kam es von den Brüdern geknickt.

„Und ihr beide", jetzt traf ihr strafender Blick ihren Bruder und dessen besten Freund.

Schuldbewusst ließen die beiden die Köpfe hängen. Dís hatte es schon immer verstanden, sie wie dumme Schuljungen dastehen zu lassen.

Dís rollte mit den Augen, bei den vier trübsinnigen Gestalten vor sich.

„Na los, kommt endlich mit rein - Alle", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Zieht euch die nassen Sachen aus und wärmt euch vor dem Kamin, damit ihr euch nicht noch eine Erkältung holt. Ich koche euch in der Zeit einen heißen Tee."

Der Jubelschrei aus vier Kehlen ließ sie in lautes Lachen ausbrechen.


	17. 1 Jagdausflug

**1. Jagdausflug**

„Fi", flüsterte Kíli halblaut.

„Hm", kam die widerstrebende Antwort seines Bruders.

„Fi, ich kann nicht schlafen".

Der Blonde gab einen grunzenden Laut von sich und drehte sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen um.

Die Brüder lagen in ihren Schlafsäcke auf dem Waldboden. Ihr Onkel Thorin hatte sie zum ersten Mal zu einem längeren Jagdausflug mitgenommen. Er lag auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers und schlief, während Dwalin ein paar Meter entfernt Wache hielt.

„Stell dir einfach vor, du liegst zu hause im Bett", murmelte Fíli müde.

„Geht nicht, der Boden ist so hart und ich spür jeden Stein und Zweig unter mir und dann knackt und raschelt es überall", nörgelte Kíli.

Fíli seufzte. „Glaubst du, mir geht es besser? Versuch es zu ignorieren und schlaf endlich."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum alle immer sagen, wie _toll _Campen im Wald ist", grummelte Kíli. „Ich wette, die wollten uns nur ärgern, weil sie wussten, wie unbequem das Ganze ist."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Schnell nach hause laufen und dir deine weiche Decke holen?" Fauchte Fíli seinen Bruder entnervt an.

Die Brüder zuckten erschreckt zusammen, als auf einmal Dwalins grollende Stimme über ihnen zu hören war: „Ihr solltet längst schlafen, Jungs!"

„Ich würde ja, wenn Kíli nicht so 'ne Memme wäre."

„Fíli!"

„Ruhe ihr beiden. Lasst wenigstens euren Onkel schlafen. Los, nehmt eure Schlafsäcke und kommt zu mir rüber." Und damit schritt der Glatzköpfige zurück an seinen Platz etwas abseits des wärmenden Feuers.

Kíli überlegte nicht lange und setzte sich gleich darauf neben Dwalin. Fíli zögerte noch kurz, dann folgte er seinem Bruder.

„Los, deckt euch zu ordentlich zu", brummelte der alte Krieger. Kíli warf Fíli einen flehenden Blick zu und der Blonde wusste, was sein Bruder wollte. Er rollte mit den Augen, legte dann aber seinen Schlafsack auf den Boden, während Kíli sich an ihn kuschelte und sie beide mit seinem zudeckte.

Eine Weile lagen die Jungen still und lauschten dem knisternden Feuer in ihrem Rücken und den Rufen des Waldes, während Dwalin gedankenversunken seine Pfeife rauchte.

Irgendwann fragte Kíli: „Mister Dwalin, was machst du, damit du beim Wache halten nicht einschläfst?"

Dwalin hustete kurz. Erst schwieg er, dann antwortete er etwas zögerlich: „Ich beobachtet die Sterne."

„Wirklich?", bemerkte Fíli überrascht.

„Naja", der Krieger rieb sich etwas unbehaglich über den massigen Nacken. „Ich erinnere mich gerne an die Geschichten, die ich als Kind gehört habe, wie Mahal Durin und die anderen sechs Zwergenväter erschaffen hat. Das kann man alles in den Sternbildern sehen." Dwalin wandte sich zu den Jungen um, die ihm gespannt zuhörten.

„Zeigst du uns die Sternbilder?", fragte Kíli neugierig und Fíli nickte zustimmend.

Dwalin grinste schief. „Also gut", er streckte den rechten Arm aus und wies in eine Richtung. „Seht ihr die drei Sterne da, die eine grade Linie bilden? Verlängert sie weiter nach links. Der helle Stern, der zu funkeln scheint, das ist der Hauptstern in Mahals Sternbild, sozusagen sein Herz."

Und so erklärte Dwalin den Brüdern die Sternbilder und erzählte die jeweilige Geschichte, die dazu gehörte.

Er war so vertieft darin, dass er zusammenschrak, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Thorin stand neben ihm und lächelte seinen alten Freund an.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was für ein begnadeter Märchenonkel du bist, Dwal, hätte ich dich schon vor Jahren dazu gezwungen, den Jungen abends ihre Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zu erzählen." Er lachte leise und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung seiner Neffen, die aneinander gekuschelt dalagen und schliefen.


	18. Versorgt die Ponys

**Versorgt die Ponys**

„Versorgt die Ponys und bleibt bei ihnen... Pah", grollte Kíli.

„Das ist so typisch. Immer müssen WIR die undankbaren Aufgaben erledigen." Er kickte wütend einen kleinen Stein aus dem Weg.

Fíli rollte mit den Augen über das kindische Verhalten seines Bruders. „Du weißt genau, warum Thorin uns immer wieder solche Aufgaben gibt!"

Kíli hob fragend eine Augenbraue und der Blonde verzog geringschätzig das Gesicht. „Weil DU immer deinen vorlauten Mund nicht halten kannst."

„WAS? ICH? Ich soll Schuld daran sein? Wie kommst du darauf?" brauste der Dunkelhaarige auf.

„Wer hat denn Bilbo die Horror-Geschichte vom Ork-Angriff bei Nacht erzählt?" fragte Fíli spitz.

„Pfff, du hast die Sache doch selber mit weiter gesponnen", spottete Kíli. „Wo war denn da mein großer, ach-so-erwachsener Bruder? Häh?"

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte dich vor Bilbo zurecht gewiesen? Obwohl... das wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen. Beim nächsten Mal tu ich es. Ich dachte, du magst den Hobbit?"

„Natürlich mag ich ihn, warum fragst du? Er ist zwar etwas seltsam und empfindlich, aber er scheint mir ein netter Kerl zu sein."

„Und warum hast du ihn dann mit der blutrünstigen Geschichte erschrecken wollen?"

„Nur so", Kíli zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir kam in dem Moment einfach die Idee."

„Ja, genau wie Thorin gesagt hat, du hast mal wieder nicht nachgedacht."

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?" fauchte Kíli seinen Bruder an.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mit Kíli zu diskutieren und das wusste Fíli auch, also macht er eine abwehrende Geste mit der Hand und drehte sich um. Sie mussten sich schließlich um die Ponys kümmern.

„Hey? Fíli?" Kíli lief seinem Bruder hinterher und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Bekomm ich jetzt nicht einmal mehr eine Antwort von dir?" grollte der Jüngere.

„Wozu? Du hörst ja doch nicht zu."

Der Dunkelhaarige sah Fíli verletzt an.

Der Blonde seufzte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Na los", sagte er versöhnlich. „Wir haben noch einiges zu tun. Die Ponys müssen abgesattelt und trocken gerieben werden. Lass uns sehen, wo wir Wasser für sie finden und wo sie am besten grasen können. Wenn wir fertig sind, gönnen wir uns eine Pause und rauchen in Ruhe eine Pfeife."

Kíli sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Du bekommst etwas von meinem Tabak ab", versuchte Fíli seinen Bruder zu locken. Kíli zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem halben Lächeln hoch. Na, immerhin.

**.~*~.**

Nachdem sie ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatten, saßen die Brüder in einvernehmlicher Stille nebeneinander und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach.

Wie ein entferntes Summen waren im Hintergrund die Stimmen der anderen ihrer Gemeinschaft zu hören.

Auf ein Mal ertönte ein Krachen und Knacken der Bäume, dicht gefolgt von schrillem, aufgeregtem Wiehern.

Kíli und Fíli sprangen beinahe gleichzeitig auf und eilten rasch zu den Ponys. Irritiert bemerkten sie umgestürzte und abgeknickte Bäume.

Die beiden versuchten die aufgeregten Tiere zu beruhigen. Im Geist zählten sie einzeln ihre Namen auf.

Fíli und Kíli blickten sich an. Der Blonde fragte vorsichtig: „Ki, wie viele Tiere hast du gezählt?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte. „Vierzehn – Und du?"

„Vierzehn", bestätigte Fíli unbehaglich. Beide starrten ratlos auf die verbliebenen Ponys.

Da tauchte der Hobbit hinter ihnen auf.


End file.
